1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a vehicle interior and, more particularly, to an instrument panel having a center stack assembly capable of slidably receiving service modules.
2. Discussion
With ever increasing pressure from automotive consumers, flexibility and adaptability of vehicle interiors is increasingly required in order to provide a vehicle that meets broad customer demands. Further, with increased social awareness of a vehicle""s impact on the environment, there is an increasing demand to minimize the overall mass of vehicle while still meeting the feature requirements of the consumer. By reducing the mass of the interior components of the vehicle, several goals can be achieved. First, the overall weight of the vehicle can be minimized thereby reducing the power and fuel required to operate the vehicle. Secondly, by reducing the mass of the interior components and optimizing the interior volume of the vehicle the energy required to heat or cool the interior of the vehicle can be minimized. In particular, the cooling system of a vehicle accounts for a significant portion of the energy consumption of the vehicle when in use.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a highly adaptable front cockpit center stack assembly is disclosed which provides mounting for standard and optional features historically mounted in the instrument panel or floor console of the vehicle. The center stack assembly further provides flexibility and adaptability for incorporation of interchangeable modules allowing the customer, dealer, or original equipment manufacturer to vary the content and location of the components mounted to the center stack assembly.
In accordance with the further teachings of the present invention, a steering column system is provided which, particularly when used in conjunction with the center stacked assembly, incorporates additional controls for the vehicle in a preferred ergonomic location relative to the vehicle driver. Specifically included in the system is a paddle shifter system allowing the vehicle driver to sequentially select the vehicle gear in a convenient fashion while maintaining contact with the steering wheel with both hands.
Further disclosed is a light-weight, flexible instrument panel requiring minimal content when used in conjunction with the center stack assembly and thereby providing increased flexibility for right-hand or left-hand drive versions of the vehicle in which it is incorporated. By providing increased space availability in the instrument panel, features such as a parking brake handle and release mechanism can be incorporated into the instrument panel instead of being located in the traditional positions which typically require floor space and reduce the flexibility of the remainder of the interior.